The inventive concept disclosed herein relates to an active optical module, and more particularly, to an optical fiber coupler, a method of manufacturing the optical fiber coupler, and an active optical module using the same.
Laser light can be generated using various kinds of lasers. Examples of lasers include semiconductor lasers, crystal lasers, and optical fiber lasers. Optical fiber lasers may include an optical fiber having a double cladding structure. An optical fiber laser may generate laser light by pump light supplied to a core having a lasing material. High-power laser light may be emitted from optical fiber by efficiently supplying pump light to a core of an optical fiber through an optical fiber coupler.